


Mooring

by Tasyfa



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Nebulous Well-Adjusted Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21774229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasyfa/pseuds/Tasyfa
Summary: Liz wakes up too warm.
Relationships: Max Evans/Liz Ortecho
Comments: 17
Kudos: 22
Collections: RNM NWaF Weekend 2019





	Mooring

A breath, stretch, warm muscles pulling taut then relaxing. Melting, almost, against the body curled around hers, healthy and whole and inhumanly fucking hot. 

"Max, c'mon, that's too close," Liz's voice rasped in its first use of the morning. 

He rolled onto his back, bare chest oblivious to the cool air rushing between them, eyes still closed and breathing slow and even. 

But his hand moved, fingers pressing into the space between the mattress and the dip of her waist to curl against her skin. 

Liz settled, body temperature returning to comfort, securely anchored as she fell back to sleep.


End file.
